


Stupid Cupid

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Cupid and Psyche AU, Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M, Venus!Kuchel, Wingfic, cupid!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Modern AU based on the Greek myth Cupid and Psyche</strong><br/> </p><p>Levi was the god of love, so why, <em>why</em> couldn't he think of anything to woe the beautiful creature in front of him?</p><p>Kuchel was going to kill him for messing this date up.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Now with fanart!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> **4/5 note:** hey so I decided to rewrite a lot of the plot and take out lots of things so basically the whole fic has been redone and updated so tell me what you think!
> 
> Done for the big bang challenge with thenewinsheyniety
> 
> thank you to my betas: [sab](http://gondolinnel.tumblr.com/)  
> [katha](http://riva-fucking-ere.tumblr.com/)  
> and [nala](http://levis-diddly-dong.tumblr.com/)  
> my tumblr is: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
>  **important note:** this fic takes place in a modern universe where people know the gods exist; however the gods stay on Mount Olympus (with exception to levi) which is why it would be weird to see random people have wings.
> 
> Now with [fanart! ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ/a>](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/post/146501819633/gondolinnel-i-was-never-good-at-seeing/)  
> 

_Once upon a time there was a young maiden named Psyche, whose radiant beauty rivaled that of the goddess Venus. Venus soon grew jealous of this fact and sent her son, Cupid, to make the maiden fall in love with a horrible creature. In the end, Cupid failed his task and made himself fall for the maiden instead. Venus, seeing that Psyche had not fallen in love, bestowed a curse upon her so no man would ever lover her._

_Psyche did find love, however, with a man who overcame gods and men. She was told by the Oracle that the man she would be marrying was a monster who lived in the mountains and that she may never see his face or else he would leave._

_One night, sick of never seeing the man she had come to admire, Psyche crept into his room with a lantern. The lantern’s glow illuminated Cupid who lay in the bed, looking more charming than anyone could explain with words. She became excited and leaned forward to get a better look at the handsome man, but her trembling hands held the lantern ill and hot wax fell upon Cupid’s shoulder immediately waking him._

_He opened his eyes at once only to see his bride before him. With one last look at the beautiful girl he flew off into the night, never returning to her._

This story is different.

 

➳ ➳   ♡   ➳ ➳

 

This was the exact opposite of what Eren needed, he thought as he stood outside the enormous building labeled Cupid’s Corp. Ever since his admittedly nasty breakup with Thomas two months ago, his friends had been pushing him into finding a relationship to help him move on. This dating agency was their last ditch effort for getting Eren a decent date.

 

Preferably one that wouldn’t end up stalking Eren for months after their failed dates.

 

Eren didn’t know what to expect when he walked through the golden doors, considering he’d never gone on dates with people that he hadn’t met through his friends, but the sight in front of him he was definitely _not_ what he was expecting. Cliché red and pink hearts covering the walls was definitely not it.

 

The dark red walls were littered with neatly cut out pink and white hearts covered in frilly lace, giving the place an overall feeling that Valentine’s Day threw up all over the room. Behind the dark wood desk sat a smiling petite woman with a strawberry bob who Eren thought blended in with the atmosphere quite nicely. She was wearing a light pink blouse along with realistic looking white wings and a badge Eren couldn’t quite read from this far away.

 

He knew his friends were trying to look out for him, but why would they bother with this tacky place?

 

Eren walked over towards the desk, figuring he might as well give it a chance, after all, he had nothing to lose. If his friends thought this was the best course of action, then he should at least give it a try before calling dating quits.

 

The woman whose nametag read Petra greeted him with a warm smile and Eren noted that up close he couldn’t find the straps to the wings she was wearing. Weird. She beamed up at him as he stopped next to the desk. “Hello! How can I help you sweetie?”

 

“I’m here for an appointment I think?” He scratched his head bashfully when the woman’s smile grew in size.

 

“What’s your name cutie?” She said as she scooted her chair over towards her computer picking up glasses as she went. As she turned away from him, Eren realized the reason he couldn’t see the straps to the wings was because they were made from clear elastic.

 

“Uh, Eren Jaeger is what it should be under.” He shifted from foot to foot as Petra typed away on her computer. He wasn’t nervous per se, just anxious to see what the interview would be like.

 

He was never really good at interviews regardless of what they were for, seeing as they usually ended in shouting and tears. Although a dating interview is probably nothing like the job interview at Dick’s Sporting Goods.

 

Seriously fuck that store though.

 

The typing suddenly stopped and so did Eren’s silent fuming, “Oh! Your appointment is going to be on floor 15. Here’s a slip for you to show your interviewer.” She walked out from behind the desk and motioned for Eren to follow after her. “Alright so this isn’t technically an interview. What’s going to happen is Eld, your love specialist, will hand you a packet that you’ll need to fill out. We have about 100 applicants per day and around 3,500 per month, so the odds of you finding a perfect match soon are at about 99.99%.” She ushers Eren into an elevator and clicks floor 15. “If you have any more questions, Eld will answer them. Good luck, Eren!”

 

➳ ➳   ♡   ➳ ➳

 

Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he hopped onto the elevator Petra had rushed back to her desk to make a quick call to her boss. He picked up on the second ring with an irritated ‘what.’ Petra smiled so vibrantly that it made Gunter, who was mopping nearby, raise an eyebrow.

 

She waved him off pressing her ear to the phone. “We have a major cutie alert, Sir!” She stared off dreamily remembering Eren’s beautiful gemstone worthy eyes. “His eyes are so beautiful, sir. If my form from a few years ago year hadn’t already been matched with Oluo’s I would definitely be praying to Venus this kid’s form would match mine.” She added with a disappointed sigh.

 

The man on the other side of the line huffed in annoyance. “You know you don’t have to call me each time someone moderately good-looking walks in.” He rubbed his temple meticulously. “It’s been years Petra, face it no one will ever match my application sheet. I’m the reason our fucking match approval rates are 99.99% instead of 100%.” He heard Petra sigh dejectedly into the phone. “It’s fine, don’t worry about me too much, Petra. I like being alone.”

 

“Sir, I care to disagree. You’re going to find someone just trust me!” Petra twiddled the phone in her hand. “You know, even if he isn’t the one you’ll never be alone. You’ve got me, Oluo, Eld, Gunter, and even Nanaba.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Can I get back to my work now? They don’t keep me here because I’m short and grumpy.” Petra laughed in agreement before hanging up and once again resuming position at her desk.

 

➳ ➳   ♡   ➳ ➳

 

The elevator looked relatively new, yet still moved at a snail’s pace, slowly crawling up each floor with typical elevator music droning quietly through the speakers. Eren shuffled from one foot to the other growing more and more impatient with each passing floor.

 

The longer the ride went on, the more time Eren had to fret over the interview. Although based off of what Petra had told him it didn’t sound so much like an interview as it did him filling out a bunch of questions about himself. He couldn’t help but think of all the things that could go wrong. Like what if they told him what Thomas had said? That he wasn’t good enough? That no one would ever love him again? Doubts and anxiety ran rampantly through his head making him practically jump out of his skin when the elevator signaled he was on his desired floor.

 

Eren stepped out of the elevator and into the beige hallway which was a huge contrast to the red lobby a few floors down. He looked down at the pink, piece of paper Petra had handed him earlier which merely directed him to go to the office at the end of the long hallway.

 

Except there were at least three doors to choose from. He glanced at the paper again hoping words with the correct door would magically appear when all of a sudden the fire reigned down upon his, somewhat, clean shirt.

 

Okay, so Eren was being a little bit over dramatic. However the tea that now stained his shirt was scalding hot.

 

Eren cursed as some of the tea hit his skin where an old scar lay, instantly flinching waiting for the repercussions to come. He looked around confused when they didn’t, finding the guy who bumped into him working meticulously at the blooming stain on the dark carpet.

 

Sensing no danger, Eren’s irritation finally set in. “Hey, watch were you’re going, buddy.” Eren huffed at the raven who ignored him and continued to clean the spill before it set in too much, cursing when some of the liquid touched his hands.

 

“You gonna help me or stand there looking constipated all day?” Eren glared venomously at what he guessed was an intern based off the wings he was wearing and the fact he had been holding a carrier of drinks. Nonetheless, he knew how shitty working at the bottom tier of a job could be so he reluctantly dropped down and began to blot at the cooling stain too.

 

He looked over to the man but his face was blocked by a shiny veil of black hair. “You know I’m gonna be late for my interview thing because _someone_ can’t pay attention to his surroundings.” The man next to him simply huffed, seemingly amused at the hostility directed towards him.

 

“You know you’re the one who ran into me?” Eren’s head shot up quickly to contradict him but ended up only getting a face full of feathers. “Great now I’ve not only had to clean up this shit, but I also have to clean my wings.” The raven sighed and gathered up the used napkins. “Thanks for nothing, kid.” Then got up and left without bothering to look back at the brunet.

 

_Asshole._

 

Eren got off the ground, dusting the imaginary dust off his pants with a deep sigh. All this time wasted and he still didn’t even know which door to go to. He decided on the door that was propped open a bit figuring even if it wasn’t the right room the person inside would still be able to direct him to the right one.

 

He pushed the wooden door open slowly and was met with a man sitting at his desk typing rapidly on his keyboard holding up his index finger, indicating he’d be with Eren in a moment. Eren couldn’t help but notice that the man at the desk impeccably matched the sunny yellow color painted on the walls. His light blonde hair along with a radiant smile fit the color perfectly.

 

“Ah, you must be Eren.” He stood up from his swivel chair offering a hand in greeting which Eren shook. “Nice to meet you, I’m Eld. Please have a seat.” He gestured towards a red love seat positioned in front of his desk. “Alright let’s get started.”

 

He handed Eren a 5 page packet with questions on the front and back. The font couldn’t have been bigger than size 9 so Eren had to squint in order to read. “Well basically what we’re doing today is a 50 question preference sheet that’s known as the application form. It was made by Cupid himself which is why our match rates are so high! We pride ourselves in finding, and creating, true love. Here’s a sheet I need you to fill out first though.” He hands Eren a one sided sheet where he was supposed to put down personal information such as his name, his address and his phone number.

 

After Eren was done filling out the basics, he flipped through the packet waiting for Eld to give him further instructions.

 

“Alright so now,” He trailed off grabbing the personal info sheet and stapled it to the front of the questions. “These first 10 questions are going to give you scenarios, your job is to pick one of the 10 answers that best fit how you would respond.” He vaguely points to the front and back of the first page. “The second ten are personal preferences. On these you can pick up to 2 answers per question.” He flips the page again so Eren can see the length of the questions and answers. “Third set is about where you see yourself in the future, or basically what you want to get out of the date. The fourth is basically the same as the second set, but instead of preferences about your ideal match you’re given date ideas and you pick which one sounds best to you.” He flips over the packet one last time. “Lastly, the fifth set are the extended answers where you’ll respond to the questions to the best of your abilities.”

 

Eld reaches into his desk, pulling out a scantron answer sheet and two sheets of lined paper for what Eren guesses is for the last section. The way the application answering system is set up made Eren feel like he was back in high school taking a test he’d barely studied for.

 

“Alright, take as long as you need and if you have difficulty with a question, please don’t hesitate to ask me. These questions can get very in depth and complicated so don’t feel bad for having trouble understanding. Alright, I think we’ve covered everything so, good luck!” He smiled encouragingly at Eren before turning back towards his stack of paperwork.   

 

With hopeful and positive thoughts circulating in his brain, Eren began the packet that would change his life forever.

 

 

➳ ➳   ♡   ➳ ➳

 

“Petra, I’m a bit concerned that you’re more excited about this blind date than I am.” Levi had let Petra into his apartment, well more like Petra forced herself into the apartment threatening to call Hanji if he didn’t let her in. They were currently in the master bedroom flipping through possible outfits he could wear for his date which was in two hours. Why she insisted on coming over so early, he’ll never know.

 

“Well I’m just trying to have enough excitement for the both of us! Levi, your application had a nearly perfect match! I told you that cutie would be the one; and to think you only had to wait five years for love to come around.” She focused her attention back at the task at hand, looking indecisively between the two shirts on his bed. “The blue one would look really nice with your eyes, but the red one would look cool with your skin tone.” She puts her hand on her chin still deep in thought.

 

“The red one.” Petra raised an eyebrow at his certainty. “The blue one shrank a bit in the wash.”

 

Petra looks up as if struck with an epiphany. “The red button up with black pants!” Levi merely rolled his eyes at her excitement. “What are we going to do about those wings though, Levi? Not that they aren’t gorgeous! Just, well, I don’t think Eren will know what to think if you show up with these babies out and about.” She added the last part quickly at Levi’s menacing eyebrow raise.

 

“You do realize I can store them away, right?”

 

Petra did a double take. “Wait, what?”

 

Levi sighed and walked over to his nightstand, blocking the view from Petra because there were some things in there he would rather Petra _not_ see. “My mother, Kuchel the goddess of love, gave me this necklace when I brought my work to Earth so I could fit in easily with the humans.”

 

She blinked before raising an accusatory finger in Levi’s direction. “Then why the hell do we have to wear wings to work?”

 

He smirked as he put on the blank looking necklace. “Because I’m Cupid and it’s my business.”

 

“You suck, you know that right? Those annoying wing straps hurt my shoulders.” Petra leaned over the edge of the freshly made bed to get a better look at the necklace. “Nothing happened.” She observed.

 

Levi merely rolled his eyes. “Well no shit, I haven’t done anything yet.” At this, a sudden burst of light enveloped him, followed by a strong gust of wind which nearly knocked Petra straight off her feet. She covered her hands over her eyes to protect them from the bright light that filled the room.

 

When the wind died down and the light wasn’t blinding her, Petra uncovered her eyes, noticing Levi’s wings had vanished into thin air. Upon closer inspection she also noticed that the originally blank necklace now held over lapping wings on it.

 

It was completely silent until Petra’s laughter filled the room. “Well, that was a magical girl transformation if I ever saw one.” Levi snorted at the unexpected comment before bursting into uncontrolled laughter with her.

 

“Oh my gods, Petra shut up.” Levi said exasperatedly with a glare, which usually would make Petra duck for cover, but the mirth in his eyes only made her laugh harder. “Seriously, I still need help with how to go on a date with this guy-.”

 

“His name is Eren, Levi!” She cut him off. “He’s going to be the love of your life I can just feel it!” Levi simply scoffed and motioned for Petra to turn around while he put on the black pants she’d picked out.

 

Moments passed before Petra hummed. “You know for being cupid you really suck at romance. You don’t even know how to court someone.” She spoke while facing the wall, listening for the shuffling sound to cease before turning back around.

 

Levi covered his ears, making him look like an immature five year old. “You sound just like my mother, Petra. You and Hanji have been hanging around Kuchel too much lately it’s like I have three fucking parents now.”

 

“Yet none of us can ever get through to you.”

 

“Whatever,” Levi said in a huff. “I still need to finish getting changed and you’re distracting me. Go watch Netflix and chill or something.” Petra gives him a look, but, nonetheless, leaves towards the living room, finally giving Levi space to think about how awkward the date was probably going to be.

 

Levi really hoped this Eren guy would know how to hold a decent conversation because Levi sure as hell didn’t.

 

He pulled on the black suede boots he normally wore to work, which Petra protested against but they were too comfy for Levi to switch them with his newer black dress shoes.

 

He gave himself a final glance in the mirror nodding approvingly at Petra’s impeccable taste in style. The dark red button up had the sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows which revealed his strong, pale forearms while also bringing out the silver of his wing necklace.

 

He spun around to get a better look at his backside, which, by the way, looked rather impressive in the tight black pants if he did say so himself. When he deemed himself okay looking, he went out to join Petra in the living room.

 

Everything was complete. Now he just had to sit around waiting an hour before he could leave to meet Eren at the park.

 

Perfect time organization skills, Petra.

 

➳ ➳   ♡   ➳ ➳

 

Eren’s mother always taught him to arrive on the date earlier than was expected so the woman wouldn’t have to sit alone waiting awkwardly. Even though he was gay, and there was no woman involved obviously, he still figured it would be smart to arrive earlier than usual. The last thing he would want is to piss of one of his last real chances at finding a boyfriend.

 

He thought back to after he’d finished the packet since he had so much time to spare before his date showed up. The only instructions Eld had given to Eren was to find a nice spot for a picnic and to show up on time.

 

He hadn’t really even expected to hear from Eld for a week or so. Actually that was a lie, he wasn’t expecting Eld to call at a _ll_. However, he had been getting ready for bed that night when he got a call from an unknown number, usually he would’ve just ignored it, but there was something telling him to answer.

 

And, man, was he glad he did.

 

Eld had enthusiastically told him that he had a nearly perfect match for an applicant and the date was for this upcoming Saturday. Eren didn’t really understand what Eld was telling him at first, probably due to his lack of sleep, but when he did understand, he realized he only had three measly days to get prepared for the date.

 

Eld had also forewarned him of his date’s quirks. “He’s a nice guy, but he has a very dry sense of humor so if you think he’s not joking, chances are he is. He also has a huge potty mouth, so don’t be offended if most of the things that come out of his mouth are curse words.”

 

He seemed like he was about to hang up before he remembered something. “Also, sometimes it seems like he’s glaring at you, but don’t be scared because he just has a really bad resting bitch face.” Eren thanked Eld and hung up but couldn’t help but think his date sounded more like a monster than a man.

 

Eren fiddled with the ends of his hair, which were growing out, whilst thinking of conversation topics. Armin and Mikasa had come over an hour or so before his date to make sure he didn’t walk out of the house wearing his favorite tee that said ‘Say Hey if You’re Gay’ which _apparently_ wasn’t socially acceptable to wear in public.

 

Mikasa and Armin had rummaged through his entire closet twice before finally deciding on an oversized green button up shirt, which functioned more as a dress, along with black leggings and white Doc Martens. H

 

Eren protested heavily against the outfit, not wanting to look like a hipster douche bag on his first blind date, but when he saw himself in a mirror he couldn’t deny the outfit looked incredible on him. He grabbed his lucky key necklace out of his dresser before deciding the outfit was complete.

 

Before he’d left his apartment, his friends had talked him through everything you could possibly imagine on what to do, and what not to do on a blind date. Mikasa and Armin had even managed to get him pumped up while they attempted to tame his unruly hair, which, in the end, ended up being a fruitless endeavor.

 

They had set everything up for him in order to have a successful date, even offering to drive him to the park to ease his nerves. However, neither Armin nor Mikasa had prepared him for conversation.

 

Great. One of the main parts of the date and he had no idea how to execute small talk.

 

He waited under the tree for his date to come and put him out of his misery, until Eren finally became too antsy to sit down for any longer and got up to walk around the park. Showing up early had its perks, but having to put up with his anxieties was definitely not one of them.

 

At least now he had time to go over talking points and questions that would hopefully dispel any awkwardness, if there was any. Which there most likely would be.

 

Eren reached for his key necklace, a nervous tick he’d picked up over the years, walking around the trail closer to the parking lot when he heard a string of honking from a sleek red Porsche. Eren chose to ignore it in favor of debating the pros and cons of calling off the date before he entirely lost the nerve to meet the guy.

 

Before he could get deeper into his escape plan, he heard a car door slam followed by some words of encouragement, which sounded more like shrieks if Eren was being completely honest, being shouted out the window. A string of curses erupted soon after that and Eren turned around to see what all the hubbub was, only to be met with a face full of feathers.

 

Hello déjà vu.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” The small man Eren had run into had a surprisingly deep voice. One that sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Eren had probably run into this guy on the subway at some point in the recent past.

 

“Huh?” Was all Eren could manage in response as he caught sight of what the man was wearing; skin tight pants that were practically painted on. Damn, Eren thought as he stared, those are some nice thick thighs.

 

“Nothing, never mind. You’re Eren I presume?”

 

Eren, who was still enraptured by the man’s sculpted thighs, hadn’t realized he was being addressed and quickly pulled out of his stupor. He hadn’t heard the question so he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. “Nice pants!” He blushed and nearly face palmed. “Outfit, I meant outfit.”

 

Levi’s mouth turned up into a smirk, but his red cheeks displayed how embarrassed he was really feeling. He awkwardly cleared his throat. “Thanks, I like your key thingy.” He said as he stiffly pointed to Eren’s key necklace. Gods, If Kuchel saw this sad excuse for a date she’d be having a field day.

 

Levi mentally face palmed and convinced himself to stop thinking about his mother on the date.

 

Eren chuckled at Levi’s awkwardness. “Thanks it’s my good luck charm. Is that yours?” Eren pointed more gracefully than Levi had to his winged necklace.

“I guess in a way.” Levi fiddled with his necklace then looked up at Eren through his eye lashes in what he hoped was a sultry gaze, but probably just looked like he had to shit. “Did you wear yours because you were hoping to get lucky?”

 

Eren choked on his own spit before determinedly furrowing his brows. “Were you?”

 

“Touché.” He lightly smiled at Eren who began to laugh and Levi eventually found himself lightening a little the more Eren smiled.

 

Apparently it was becoming too dark outside to see specific details of each other because Eren hadn’t shown signs of recognizing Levi from that day a few weeks ago in the office when they’d bumped into each other in the most literal sense.

 

Which was probably for the best though.

 

“So did you bring some chicken wings to match your necklace?” Eren joked, elbowing Levi in the arm.

 

“I’m afraid I only come bearing sandwiches.” Eren smiled at him and motioned for Levi to follow him towards a weeping willow tree.

 

The view was gorgeous, and he wasn’t just talking about the beautiful curve of Eren’s ass in those tight leggings. The moon had begun to shimmer over the pond in front of them staining the water deep blues and purples, and the tree Eren picked covered from others views with the wispy branches from the tree, creating a feeling of intimacy.

 

“So what’s your name?” Eren asked from beside him after they’d sat down.

 

He began unpacking the sandwiches and chips Levi had brought distributing them evenly amongst the two. Petra had made the meal since Levi couldn’t cook to save his life; even if it was something as simple as the turkey and cheese sandwiches even though Petra had attempted to teach him how to make them.

 

“Levi.” He said simply, distributing napkins and paper plates.

 

“That’s a nice name.” Eren began to unwrap his food whilst chiding himself to keep the conversation going. “I do really like your necklace though, Levi. Where’d you find it at?” He’d tacked Levi’s name onto the end of his sentence, testing how the word felt on his tongue, discovering he liked the feel of it a lot.

 

“My, uh, friend bought it for me?” He lied and reached for a sandwich. “Well technically my mom bought it for me, I don’t know why I called her my friend.” Eren laughed at the last part since Levi had spoken it with such a serious face.

 

“It does look nice with your outfit.” Eren blushed and looked away from the man’s calculating gaze. “You look nice in general.” Levi nearly choked on his sandwich. It had been a while since he’d been flirted with and he’d forgotten what it felt like. “Anyways how old are you?” Eren continued nonchalantly.

 

“I’m 29, but millennia old at heart. What about you? You look too young to be on one of these kinds of dates.” He asked whilst attempting to lighten his resting bitch face.

 

It seemed to have worked since Eren suddenly smiled and generally seemed more excited now that he thought Levi wasn’t glaring at him. Levi wouldn’t admit it, but usually on dates he would get annoyed with all the small talk and would rather focus on just eating the food in silence, but with Eren he found himself looking forward to knowing little tidbits about him.

 

Eren took a bite of his food, making sure to swallow before answering. “Well I’m 23 so I don’t know if that classifies as too young.” He paused and blushed as Levi reaches over with a napkin to dab at mayonnaise that had gotten on Eren’s mouth seemingly unaware of the fact he was doing so. “I just graduated college earlier on this year with a language degree in Latin.”

 

“What does one do with a degree in Latin?” Levi asked as he pulled away throwing the napkin into a plastic bag he’d brought for trash.

 

“Mostly use it as a mouse pad. Sometimes comes in handy to stare at it and regret the five years you spent getting it.” Levi laughed and Eren stared amusedly at him.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Levi asked bashfully turning away from Eren’s scrutiny. He was glad it was dark out so he could hide his blush.

 

“Eld warned me what a hard ass you were but you don’t really seem that way to me.” Eren paused contemplating his next sentence. “In fact you seem more like a teddy bear than a monster.”

 

Levi stared blankly at Eren for a few seconds, making Eren become nervous that he’d said the wrong thing and ruined the whole date, but the tense atmosphere dissipated once Levi began to snort obnoxiously.

 

The snorts soon turned into a full-out fit of laughter complete with arms clutching at his stomach causing Eren to join in soon after at the sheer ridiculous sight.

 

Once Levi had calmed down enough to speak, he wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. “I’m glad my friends made me sound so irresistible. I can always count on them to make me sound good.” He added sarcastically causing Eren to cackle some more.

 

The two focused on their food for a while, hardly bothering to start up a conversation and watched as the fireflies blinked in the night sky. The moon and the stars would’ve been enough light to see each other, however Levi felt bold and suddenly reached over Eren, who became very flustered at the close proximity, to grab what appeared to be tiny candles.

 

So Levi was a romantic? Eren smiled lightly to himself at the new found revelation.

 

While Levi spread the tea light candles around on the ground beneath them. Eren decided to rearrange the candles so the light would shine on them a bit more. Even though the candles didn’t provide a ton of light, it was enough so that Levi could finally see Eren’s illuminated face.

 

 Levi was awestruck. How could one person look so alluring?

 

Eren had stunningly beautiful green eyes that made Levi want to write a shitty poem about their magnificence. They were a deep type turquoise that seemed to reflect the roughness of the ocean’s waves within the color, however, even Poseidon’s seas were nothing remotely comparable to them.  In fact, Eren’s eyes were incomparable to anything in the mortal realm.  His tan skin nearly darker than that of Hephaestus’.

 

And his face, oh god that face. It rivaled the immortal beauty of Adonis.

 

Eren’s voice pulled Levi out of his romantic poem writing daze. “Do I have something on my face?” Eren patted around on his face with a napkin.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “No. Why?”

 

Eren smiled timidly at the masked man. “Well, you’ve kind of been glaring at my face for a few minutes now. I know dirt annoys you so I thought I had some food leftover on my face?” He chuckled a little. “You looked pretty offended.”

 

“No there’s nothing on your gorgeous face.” Eren’s cheeks rapidly turned red while Levi’s eyes became wide, realizing what he just said.

 

 _Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw,_ he thought to himself while searching for a quick way out of this disaster.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.”

 

Eren became confused and a bit offended. “So you don’t think my face is gorgeous?”

 

Levi face palmed. Could something please go his way for once? Seriously. One thing. That was all he was asking for.

 

“No, it is.”

 

Silence ensued as the revelations of what had just occurred sunk in.

 

“So you didn’t mean my face was gorgeous… but you _do_ think my face is gorgeous?” Eren asked with narrowed eyes.

 

Levi may be cupid, but that doesn’t mean he has a way with words. At all. “Uh. Yes?” He could tell Eren was becoming more confused and more offended each second so Levi had to think of something fast. “Your skin,” He looked at Eren whose eyes were still in slits. “It reminds me of Hephaestus’.”

 

If Eren had looked offended before, this time he looked downright insulted. “So now I remind you of the God infamous for being ugly?”

 

What? _Shit._ “No I meant…” He paused and huffed thinking through his next sentence thoroughly. He caught Eren’s gaze with his own and suddenly he knew exactly what he needed to tell the man. “I think your face is gorgeous. Really pretty, in fact. I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole, I’m just horrible with words. I’m sorry Eren.”

 

Eren raised his eyebrows, contemplating the legitimacy of the apology before smiling and nodding. “I can’t believe you compared me to Hephaestus.”

 

“I meant you had nice tanned skin.” Eren’s mouth formed into an ‘O’ understanding the metaphor now.

 

“Ohhh. Man, Levi, you really are horrible with words.” Levi rolled his eyes before lightly punching Eren in the shoulder, which was pretty sculpted Levi had to admit.

 

“Shut up I already know that. Anyways I brought a blanket so we could lie down and look at stars and shit.”

 

Levi was _such_ a romantic nerd. Who would’ve thought?

 

Eren reached into the basket and pulled out a soft, grey fleece blanket. With Levi holding one side and Eren holding the other, they spread the blanket out over the grass only after they’d picked up all the tea lights. The last thing Levi needed was a fire to ruin the atmosphere of the date.

 

While Eren stretched out on the plushy blanket, Levi distributed the candles back onto the blanket, which luckily were contained in a tall glass container, so the chance of anything catching fire was minimal.

 

Petra may have cooked the meal, but Levi had thought out everything else. The picnic basket had a first aid kit, hand sanitizer, which was definitely _not_ from Bath and Body Works, wet wipes, candles, matches, and of course the food and the blanket.

 

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Eren asked rhetorically as Levi finished placing the candles around themselves once again. He lay down next to Eren who had his hands placed under his neck in order to support the weight of his head.

 

Levi followed Eren’s example and supported his head with his hands where he purposefully lay down close enough to Eren so their elbows would be able to touch. Laying on his back felt a bit weird without wings since he wasn’t used to it, but the feeling was mostly an annoying itch if anything.

 

“I was never good at seeing constellations, you know?” Eren said, looking up at the night sky. He could feel the weight of Levi’s eyes on him for a while, but Eren never bothered to look away from the jumble of stars in the sky to gaze back at him.

 

Levi looked away from the beautiful man next to him and back towards the sky. “Well that bright star over there is Polaris,” Levi pointed towards a star that shown brighter than the others surrounding it. “It’s the north star. And if you follow it that way,” He moved his finger upwards, “You’ll see Ursa Major.”

 

“Oh! The big dipper!” Eren smiled tracing the stars together to create the scoop shape. “Didn’t the story behind that have something to do with bears?”

 

Levi chuckled. “Yeah. It had a lot to do with bears.”

 

Eren turned his focus away from the stars and twisted his body in a way that faced Levi better, brushing up against Levi’s side in the process. He shivered at the quick contact, but also from their now extremely close proximity where Eren’s hand on the blanket was unintentionally inching closer and closer to Levi’s crotch.

 

“Can you tell me the story?” Eren inquired with big innocent eyes, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil he was putting Levi through.

 

Levi sighed, willing his boner to go away before turning his attention towards the sky. “The myth, like most myths, start out with Zeus being a fuckboy.” Eren laughed at the man’s bluntness.

 

“So there was this nymph named Callisto, and Zeus saw her and immediately wanted to get it on with her, right? So Callisto tells Zeus no, but when does Zeus listen? So now Callisto is pregnant with his baby, and Hera is mad at Callisto even though, technically, she should be mad at her fuckboy husband.”

 

He pauses and looks over at Eren who seems to be enraptured by the story. “Later on Callisto gives birth to Arcas, and when Hera finds out she flips and changes Callisto into a bear. One time when Arcas was hunting in the woods, he came across Callisto’s bear form, not knowing it was his mom, and was about to shoot and kill her. Zeus saw what was about to happen and took pity on them and turned Arcas into a bear so he wouldn’t be able to shoot. Then Zeus decided to place them both in the sky next to each other.”

 

“Wow. How’d you know all that? We learned about all the Gods and Goddesses in like 9th grade and I can’t really remember anything about them now.” Levi simply shrugs, closing his eyes.

 

Eren fidgets next to him. “Don’t you want to show me your face now?”

 

He keeps his eyes shut but smiles. “I can’t. If I show you it’s like Cinderella’s clock striking midnight.”

 

“So if you show me your face you’ll have to leave?” Eren questioned skeptically.

 

“I don’t _have_ to. You probably won’t want me around much longer once you see me.”

 

“Your face can’t be that ugly.”

 

“Thanks for your vote of confidence.” Eren snorted and pusheed Levi with the hand that was supporting his head.

 

“You know I didn’t mean it that way, you ass.”

 

“Oh, so now you’re not only calling me ugly, but you’re also calling me an ass? Eren, you sure know how to make a guy feel special.” Eren laughed harder and Levi opened one of his eyes to see his beautiful smile.

 

After the laughter died down, Levi shut his eyes once again and Eren went back to watching the stars.

 

Everything had turned out to be better than he could’ve imagined. Levi was perfect; everything from his dry sense of humor, to his thoughtfulness, even his awkward personality was endearing. The only thing that would make this date better was for Eren to see his face.

 

If only he could reach over and just… No, he couldn’t.

 

Levi seemed to have fallen asleep next to him even though it was only 9:30. He’d never asked Levi what he did for a living, but it was probably exhausting. He gathered up most of the candles and started to blow them out, however because they’d been burning so long nearly all the candles had turned into wax.

 

Eren was surrounded by the basket and the things in it, so in order to dump out the wax he had to reach over Levi’s sleeping form.

 

He’d nearly emptied all 8 of the candles when, as he was reaching across Levi’s stomach, the man’s eyes opened, startling Eren so badly that he nearly dropped it on the man.

 

However, he caught the candle at the last second. Eren felt relief flood through his body, the warm feeling of not burning his date with hot wax was a nice one. The warm feeling grew warmer, and warmer until Eren realized his hand was _burning_.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Eren screamed finally realizing he’d grabbed at the hottest part of the glass where the melted wax sat, basking in its scorching glory. With pain consuming his mind, Eren did the first thing that came to mind. _Throw the candle._

 

And throw the candle he did.

 

Right at Levi’s face.

 

“FUCK!” Levi yelled as he scrambled to dodge all the hot wax that flew at him, but there was too much of it. Levi accepted his fate as splats of the burning wax landed on his cheeks and eyelids, searing the skin.

 

Eren scrambled over to Levi with the wet wipes that had been conveniently placed in the basket and began to wipe off everything he could. “Levi I’m so sorry, oh my Gods, please don’t kill me.” Eren prayed to whatever deity would listen that Levi wouldn’t need to go to the emergency room because, well, talk about an awkward ending to a date.

 

With little options left, and Levi seemingly dumbfounded by the chain of fast paced events, Eren held one of the still burning candles near Levi’s face in order to see the damage he’d caused.

 

He expected one of two things. One, that Levi would push him away, and two that Levi would flee before Eren could fix his mistake.

 

But this wasn’t some sort of myth and Levi stayed seated in bated breath for Eren’s reaction.

 

The first thing that Eren noticed was how lovely the man looked. He had an angular face complete with sharp blue eyes. It looked as if the man had outlined his eyes with eyeliner, but Eren wasn’t close enough to tell. Levi’s pale skin contrasted with his raven locks, drawing attention to his steely blue eyes. Eren would never admit it out loud, but Levi had the cutest button nose he’d ever seen.

 

Over all the man was stunning.

 

Then it hit Eren like a ton of bricks, his eyes lighting up in recognition. “HOLY SHIT! You’re the asshole intern with the tea!” Eren jumped up at this revelation. “So that’s why you sounded so familiar.” He muttered the last part to himself.

 

Levi opened his mouth to explain but Eren cut him off. “And why are there no marks on your face?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Hold on, let’s get one thing straight; I’m not an intern. I run the fucking company.”

 

Eren stared into Levi’s steel blue eyes “Wait. If you run the company… does that mean you’re Cupid?” Eren looked down at him with huge eyes.

 

Levi massaged the bridge of his nose, reluctant to admit this fact so early in this stage of their relationship. Technically it wasn’t even officially a relationship yet, and now it probably never become that.

 

“Yeah, it does.” Levi paused. “That’s also the reason why there aren’t any marks.” He added quietly

 

Eren glances down at the wings splayed on his necklace the blanket. “Is that why you’re wearing that?”

 

Levi glances down at the blue and white feathers on his necklace intensely. “Yeah.”

 

This is where Eren would say he wanted nothing to do with the older man. _These fucking wings are always the deal breaker_ , he thought bitterly.

 

Eren still hasn’t sat down and Levi just knows he’s going to leave. They always do.

 

Levi keeps his gaze trained on the wings, the ones that bring him so much strife, as he listened to the sound of retreating footsteps and leaves crunching. In the end it wasn’t Levi who fled; it was Eren.

 

He didn’t know long he sat there wallowing in self-pity before he heard the sound of someone approaching him. Levi didn’t look up to see who it was

 

Eren sat down quietly next to the sulking man. “I, uh, went to go get some more matches because I figure we’ll be here for a little bit longer now.” Eren’s eyes widened. “If you’re okay with it that is!” He practically screamed at Levi.

 

Levi merely nodded and Eren took it as his cue to start talking. “Well I guess it’s only fair that I tell you why I wore my lucky charm I suppose.” He sighed and stretched his legs out, placing them closer to Levi’s cautiously. “My dad gave it to me and told me it’d bring me luck, and I figured I’d need all the luck I could get on this date since I’ve had real shit luck with dating for a while. But then I ran into you and forgot what I was doing because you were so handsome.” He sheepishly held out the key necklace to Levi. “I want you to have it because, this is going to sound so cheesy but, I want you to be my new good luck charm. I mean what could be luckier than a deity?” Eren chuckled quietly to himself.

 

Levi’s silver eyes finally met Eren’s green ones which were now filled with determination. “I don’t care that you’re cupid, or that you have wings; I just really want to see you again, Levi.”

 

“Do you really mean that?” Eren nodded quickly and Levi’s anxiety dissipated. He leaned forwards and clasped the necklace around Levi’s ivory neck.  

 

“Thank you for understanding, Eren.” His amorous gaze met Eren’s tender one. Levi cleared his throat suddenly causing the sincerity of the mood to dissipate. “I would love to give you my necklace too, but I don’t think people around here would take too kindly to a freak with wings running amuck.”

 

“Yeah, well now you’re my freak with wings.” Eren said with a shit-eating grin.

 

“So cheesy I swear to god. Anyways, now that all the love bullshit and confessions are out of the way; how do you feel about kissing on the first date?” The 180 flip in Levi’s behavior caused Eren to laugh.

 

“Hmm. I don’t know…” Eren smiled cheekily leaning in towards Levi, putting his hand on the other man’s knee. Electric currents shot through Levi’s body from the simple touch. “Only good dates end in kisses, you know?”

 

Levi leaned in closer with his heart beating out of his chest. He rested one of his hands, which was admittedly kind of sweaty from nerves, on Eren’s muscular shoulder. The other arm was placed near the collar of Eren’s green shirt, curling his fist into the fabric. He was afraid if he didn’t hold on to Eren tight enough he would disappear and leave Levi behind.

 

“And does this qualify as a good date?” He asked with a timid smile against Eren’s lips, who shivered at the ticklish feeling of Levi’s warm breath. He wondered for a second if Levi could feel how rapidly his heart was beating at the moment, mainly due to the close proximity of their faces. If he leaned in just a bit more he’d be able to feel those soft looking lips on his own.

 

“I think it does.”

 

And with that, all the breath left Levi’s body. He didn’t wait for Eren to make a move as closed his eyes and pushed himself up further to reach those plump, rosy lips.

 

They slotted their mouths together, immediately moving against each other in a slow, yet passionate fashion. Eren moved his free hand to tangle in Levi’s silky raven locks, while his other hand crept from Levi’s knee towards his waist causing Levi’s heart to speed up.

 

Levi’s smooth lips caressed Eren’s chapped ones, noting the way they tasted vaguely of cherry lip balm. He sucked on Eren’s pliant lips causing him to groan appreciatively whilst maneuvering Levi’s face closer to his. Levi had forgotten what it was like to get this excited over a high-school-type kiss, but he sure as hell wouldn’t forget it anytime soon with the way Eren was nibbling on his own lips.

 

And dammit, Levi felt like he was in some sort of trashy novel, but he could care less about that fact as he felt a tongue gently lick the seam of his lips. He was about to grant Eren’s tongue access and let him take the kiss to the next level when Eren tilted his head quickly to get a better position to kiss Levi, abruptly causing their noses to clash together.

 

They pulled away hastily grasping at their now throbbing noses.

 

“Shit, I think my nose is bleeding.” Levi looked up at Eren to clarify that yes, his nose was indeed bleeding.

 

“You brought that upon yourself, Jaeger.” He joked as he grabbed the wet wipes that were stashed behind Eren.

 

“Wait how’d you even know my last name?” Eren asked, forgetting about the red running down his lips.

 

Levi laughed as he cleaned the other’s face. “I’m Cupid, it’s my job to know.” He paused looking into Eren’s awestruck eyes. “I’m joking, I read your profile.” He wiped as much of the stuff off as he could, telling Eren to lean his head forwards a bit.

 

“See, I was really impressed, but now I’m not.” He sighed dramatically and shook his head. “I’m dating a loser.” Levi immediately looked up at Eren with red cheeks. “What? Did you really think I would just give you the necklace and not ask you out?” He asked whilst grinning at Levi’s bashfulness. Once the bleeding had ceased, Eren got up to throw the wipe into their makeshift trashcan.

 

“I didn’t know if you’d ever have the balls to ask me out. I am Cupid, God of love and shit after all.” He pointed to the wings on his necklace to prove it.

 

Eren rolled his eyes an offered Levi a hand to help pull him off the ground. “So, let me get this straight; because you’re Cupid I have to wait for you to ask me out? Doesn’t really seem fair.” Eren joked as he picked up the trash and the annoying little candles that started it all.

 

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.” Levi handed Eren the now folded blanket to add to the basket. “Now are you going to ask me out or not?”

 

Eren taps his chin pretending to think as they walk back to his Jeep. “Hmm, maybe I’ll wait. Make you shiver with antici-,” He cut himself off and Levi swore he’d never rolled his eyes harder. “-PATION.”

 

“I’m dating an actual 12 year old.” Levi said walking faster.

 

“Hey! I haven’t asked you out yet!” Eren exclaimed, jogging to catch up with Levi who was really fast for someone with such short legs.

 

“Guess I beat you to the punch.” Levi responded nonchalantly.

 

Eren groaned. “Stupid, Cupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! (~￣▽￣)~  
> feel free to leave comments telling me what you thought !!
> 
> feel free to chat me up on my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> THANK YOU!


End file.
